Personal computers and other computer systems (generally called "PC's") are widely used by businesses and consumers for storing and processing personal or proprietary data which are essential to owners of PC's.
Access to this data by unauthorized persons must be precluded; and it is essential that the data not be copied onto floppy disks without prior authorization, thereby preserving security of the proprietary data. Neither is unauthorized downloading of outside information, such as unnecessary data and computer games, on the PC welcomed since this consumes valuable space on the hard disk and may lead to a virus on the PC.
The "infection" of computer systems with viruses is a serious problem and is a major concern to the National Computer Security Association, and other virus-tracking and virus-fighting groups and organizations. As one prominent virus-tracking group warns: "A strain of computer viruses could wipe out data on personal computers worldwide," published in an article in "USA Today" on Mar. 1, 1996. For example, one of the most common strains (called "Concept") has become the world's No. 1 virus. Macro viruses, like Concept, infect documents rather than programs; therefore, they spread very fast. The cost of eradicating harmful viruses is very high.
Additionally, unauthorized users who pretend to be very computer literate may "play around" with a PC and inadvertently or accidentally wipe out data or interfere with the existing software programs installed in the PC, thereby rendering the PC non-usable and basically worthless to its owner.
Accordingly, numerous attempts have been made in the prior art for preventing theft and unauthorized access to computers.
Prevention of the theft of computers has been implemented by anchoring a computer to a desk with locking means or cable means embracing a part of the desk, as for instance, a leg thereof. Theft of the computers themselves, however, is not as great as a loss of data retained therein. Besides, the locking means can be unlocked, and the cable means can be cut.
A more effective way to protect the data stored in computers from unauthorized access is to employ different protecting programs.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,388,156 describes a personal computer system having security features enabling control over access to data retained in such a system. A specialized memory element is provided for receiving and storing a Privileged Access Password and for coordinating the access granted to various functions and data to the activation and usage of the Privileged Access Password. An authorized user may have choices to activate or inactivate the security provisions.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,388,211 describes a method and apparatus for remotely controlling the use of a computer in a system for renting computer software. A user at a target computer "downloads" programs or data, via a telephone line and remote control units, from a host computer. Usage of the programs or data by the target computer or other accounting data are recorded and stored and, at predetermined times, the host computer "uploads" the usage data for processing.
The above methods of safeguarding computer records need, however, an entire access decoding and storage encoding time; that may be undesired when a user wants to work with data.
Another effective way to protect a computer from unauthorized access thereto is to make its disk drive inaccessible.
Reliable, convenient and inexpensive locking devices for floppy disk drives are disclosed in the applicant's U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,390,514; 5,394,713; and 5,400,622.
For instance, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,400,622, the disk drive lock employs a pair of slats or plates which are pivoted at a hinge for jackknife folding. The disk drive lock may be inserted into virtually any conventional computer disk drive. Once inserted, the slats may be pivoted open, and a padlock is inserted through aligned locking holes to lock the device in its open position, thereby preventing removal from the disk drive and thwarting unauthorized access.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,394,713, the locking device includes a pair of pivoted plates retained in their expanded position within the disk drive by means of an externally-accessible padlock or its equivalent. In one embodiment, the locking device has respective pairs of pins which sandwich the front cover of the disk drive. In another embodiment, the locking device has respective teeth which frictionally engage the respective spaced-apart side rails of the disk drive. In yet another embodiment, the locking device has both pins and teeth and is provided with a torsion spring constantly biasing the plates into their expanded position.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,390,514, the locking device includes a pair of pivoted plates retained in their expanded locking position within the disk drive by means of an externally-accessible padlock or its equivalent. Each of the plates carries a spring finger which "bites" into the adjacent respective side rail in the event that an attempt is made to remove the locking device. The locking device is inserted into the disk drive in a one-handed operation and in its locked position. In another embodiment, a key-operated lock is carried on one of the pivoted plates.
A further improvement to the above three locking devices is disclosed in pending application Ser. No. 08/601,235, filed Feb. 14, 1996, wherein a pair of pivoted plates is retained in their expanded locking position by a key-operated lock carried by the plates. Each of the plates carries an arresting mechanism which expands within the disk drive in the event that an attempt is made to remove the locking device and "bites" into the adjacent guide rail, thereby stopping any further movement of the locking device out of the disk drive.
The above locking devices for a computer disk drive are tamper-evident, practical, inexpensive to manufacture and easy to use. However, an overall system for access control and theft protection is desirable.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,406,261 describes another approach to prevention of unauthorized access to a computer system. Power distribution to components within the computer system is remotely controlled through a wireless coded signal transmitter carried by an authorized user of the computer system. The apparatus includes a receiver-decoder and may be connected between the power supply and the components of the computer system such as the floppy disk drive, hard disk drive, system board, keyboard, etc. The receiver-decoder receives a control signal from the transmitter (many options are available regarding what component the user desires to control) and converts the control signal into control codes. These codes are received by the power control unit, which switches power from the power supply according to each of the respective control codes, to selectively energize or inhibit components of the computer system. A timer automatically enables or disables the computer system, and an alarm can be also powered according to control codes. The user can select a desired function by pressing several buttons on the transmitter.
Disadvantageously, the computer security apparatus of this '261 patent is somewhat complicated and expensive.
What is still needed, therefore, is an effective and economical apparatus and method for preventing or inhibiting computer theft while preventing unauthorized access to the PC, one that is readily adaptable for retrofitting existing PC's.